Party At A Rich Dude's House
by Spazittarius
Summary: After the kishin is defeated, the main crew are all hanging out. But what happens when Black*Star wants to kick it up a notch? Crack/Song fic based on Kesha's "Party At A Rich Dude's House."


Party At a Rich Dude's House – Ke$ha

_**A.N.: So.. I had to edit this song-fic completely… So now its just loosely based on the song. I do not own the music or Soul Eater.**_

It was Friday, and the main groups of meisters and weapons –and in Crona's case, both- were gathering at Kid's manor for a chance to unwind after the defeat of the kishin. "Hey, where's Kid?" Maka asked Liz after realizing he wasn't in the room yelling about symmetry. She received an annoyed look, not directed at her, but at the raven-haired reaper that was nowhere to be seen, "In the bathroom…. Folding he toilet paper…" she mumbled. Soul gave an amused laugh, joining the conversation, "You'd think after all we've been through that wouldn't bother him anymore, but I guess not…" Liz sighed, "I guess not." Crona arrived next, not causing much commotion, just greeting everyone shyly and going to sit with Maka. Black*Star and Tsubaki were the ones that made a dramatic entrance that consisted of the ninja bursting through the window yelling, "HIYAHOOOO!" causing a small squeak from Tsubaki, who politely walked through the door a few moments later.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Black*Star said to them all in his booming voice, continuing with a list of things they would need ads he stood on top of their table. "TSUBAKI! You're the oldest; I'm going to need you to get the beer. Liz, you're almost as popular as ME, so call up everyone you know and get them over here. Soul," he paused here to give him a high five, "You've got the best taste in music out of everyone, besides me of course, so get the speakers playing- LOUDER THAN I'M SCREAMING RIGHT NOW!" His sudden rise in voice made half the people in the room cringe, including Crona who was mumbling to himself how he never knew how to deal with how loud Black*Star was, and Tsubaki, who was desperately trying to get him down like usual.

"B-Black*Star get down from there you're going to hurt yourself and you're messing up their house please get down we're just here to hang out there's no party," she was rambling to him in her quiet voice and waving her arms frantically.

Patty laughed at the display, "Kid's gonna be sooOOOOOO mad!" she giggled, "You broke his symmetrical windows!" She was almost screeching now, holding her stomach as she laughed, and Black*Star just continued shouting orders at them. This was when Maka decided to step in, pulling a book from seemingly nowhere and-

"WAIT!" a shout silenced everyone just from shock, and heads flew in the direction of the voice. Maka was shocked to see it was Liz.

"What…? Why? He's destroying your house…!" Maka protested in confusion, but Liz just shook her head.

"Black*Star is right, we should have a party! Kid isn't out here right now, so I'M in charge," she pointed to herself. "So everyone, listen to Black*Star, its time to CELEBRATE!"

Black*Star jumped with joy seeing that the party was going to be executed just as he wanted. He continued shouting orders at the others, "Patty, you're in charge of getting all our guests to go CRAZY!" A cheer from her interrupted him but his voice was still easily heard over hers. "Crona, I know you don't like parties, so you can stay by the bathroom and let me know if Kid is finally done checking the symmetry! And uh, Maka… just don't be a buzz kill and screw up my party, 'kay?" He said to her and began laughing again, running off to continue with some party arrangements, leaving a snickering Soul who was then Maka-chopped in annoyance. Everyone was already doing what he or she was told, Liz on the phone, Soul being lazy and just putting the radio on, Crona in the hallway outside of the bathroom.

"You're not really going to buy beer right?!" Maka asked Tsubaki with shock and slight disapproval in the thought that her friend could, or more so _would _do that.

"No…" Tsubaki mumbled, holding her head slightly, "And Black*Star knows that… I think he's getting it himself… It's going to be a long night." Maka, looking around at the others, nodded in agreement.

**(First Verse)**

A few hours later, the party was in full swing, and saying that things were starting to become, 'asymmetrical,' would be the understatement of the century. People crashed into the swimming pool, hijacked the limousines, and couldn't care less.

**(Pre-Chorus)**

The music Soul had hooked up was blaring through the speakers, only adding fuel to the fire of the partygoers. Even those who were protesting earlier, like Maka and Tsubaki, were having trouble speaking without slurring their words at least a little bit.

**(Chorus)**

The chorus brought those who weren't occupied with other things together to scream it in one completely off key voice.

"**Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh, DUH NUH NUH NUH NUH!" **Maka added at the end, strumming an air guitar violently and spilling her drink all over the floor. "O-oops," she said giggling at first, but then her and Tsubaki were on the floor in drunken laughter.

** "No, we're not on the list," **Hiro said pushing past a completely unstable Liz who was guarding the door.

"**Tonight we don't give a sh*t!"** Ox shouted, pushing in after him.

"**D-Dance 'till your pants come off…!" **shouted someone in the crowd staring at Patty, who was now on the table Black*Star occupied earlier, and was twerking violently.

"We're g-gonna** party 'till the break of dawn!" **Tsubaki shouted to Maka as they danced.

**(Pre-Chorus)**

With every moment, the party was becoming more and more packed, and even crazier. The vodka Jell-O shots that mysteriously arrived in the kitchen were not helping.

**(Chorus)**

At some point or another, every party guest had made their way home, save the few that had been there from the beginning.

"I have a hell of a hangover…" Soul sat up rubbing his head, "But at least I didn't **wake up in the front yard** like Tsubaki…"

**We don't care**

"T-there's a **wine stain on the sofa..."** Crona said, emerging from his spot in the hallway and looking around the large living room. "I-In c-case you didn't know…" he added.

** We don't care**

Never failing to make an entrance, Black*Star stumbled out of a closet and landed face first onto the floor, "**I threw up in the closet…!" **he said erupting into a fit of loud laughter that made everyone cringe even more than it did yesterday.

Patty was the only one still passed out, and it just so happened her shirt was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh… m-my head hurts so bad…**and I can't find my coat**…" Maka mumbled aloud.

"**Oh my god I think I'm still drunk!" **Liz laughed sprawling across the couch and nudging her unconscious sister with her foot.

"**Where's my coat?" **Maka asked Tsubaki who weakly nodded in the direction of the same closet Black*Star had thrown up in. Maka looked that way then back at Tsubaki,** "…Where?"**

The music still continued through the speakers as everyone sat there trying to remember what happened last night.

Footsteps were heard as Kid emerged from the bathroom

"Ah, finally. It took me all night, but the toilet paper in the bathroom is perfectly symmetrical!" Kid said with a glazed look in his eyes that only lasted until he stepped into the living room.

**So let's- whoa-**

Silently, Kid shut the radio with a click, before fainting on the spot.

_**A.N.: Hi guys! I wrote this story at six a.m. in the car running on only a mountain dew, so I hope all that sugar made this a funny story. I already got 2 reviews for this, which makes me SOOO happy, as this is my first story here. So please R&R, and if you have any songs you'd like me to make fics out of, just leave me the title and artist and I'll try to get it done! **___


End file.
